


Found // D.S.

by nephthyx



Category: Pretty Little Liars, Pretty Little Liars RPF, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), Shadowhunters (TV) RPF, Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF, The Carrie Diaries, The Carrie Diaries RPF
Genre: AnnaSophia Robb, Canada, Couple, Cousin, Dominic Sherwood - Freeform, F/M, Fights, First Kiss, Holidays, Hotel, Hugs, Katelynn - Freeform, Love, Lucy Hale - Freeform, Multi, New York City, Snow, Snowball Fight, Sunsets, Tyler Posey - Freeform, Winter, room 422
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephthyx/pseuds/nephthyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katelynn Washington, forced by her cousin Amber, accepted the invitation to spend two months in the Sun Peaks resort, with her and her boyfriend Tyler, to relieve the accumulated stress in a failed relationship.<br/>Kate did not like the idea of always being surrounded by them, snuggling all the time, but at least had the opportunity to change a bit of her routine, and find Dominic - a gorgeous english man that had everything to give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found // D.S.

** **

 

** Katelynn **

* * *

 

Amber was packing my bags in an energetic manner while I was crawling towards the closet to check what I thought I needed more of.

'Hurry up! Jesus! You look like you're dead or something,' she spoke and I rolled my eyes.

'Yesterday I didn't sleep at all, Amber. I'm sorry, but I'm not even in the mood to go on holiday right now, you know it very well...'

'It's been five months, Kat, it's not worth it. All of this is his fault, not yours. You HAVE to come with us, your birthday is coming up, and don't you dare ruin our present!'

'You're only saying that because my ticket cannot be returned, isn't it?' I laughed.

'Oh, c'mon, don't be silly!' she hugged me. 'Even your mother told me that you should go on a wild adventure and forget Dan. What can be better than spending your birthday, Christmas, and New Year together, in a five star resort? I'll tell you: nothing!' She sounded serious.

'That,' I said 'And spending time watching you making out with Tyler.'

'May I say you're right?' Amber giggled and held my hand. 'Don't be a spoilsport and help me finish packing. At 10 A.M. tomorrow Bill will take us to the airport.'

'All right, all right!' I put my hands up as a sign of surrender. 'You won!' I nodded and threw a bunch of wool sweaters onto the bed.

♦

We finally arrived at the Sun Peaks resort after nine hours and half stuck on an airplane, twenty minutes by taxi and another cable car ascent. I can't deny it, the view is beautiful, but it seems like nothing is making me feel better since I came back to living alone in my tiny apartment in Midtown Manhattan. I have to think positive, I will enjoy myself, and who knows, I can always become a pro snowboarder.

Amber had noticed my half smile and gave me a nudge. Tyler was at the reception desk receiving the room keys, while my cousin and I stood by the entrance. Sofas upholstered in beige leather, to make contrast with the white walls and black mirrored floor; a fireplace centered on the wall opposite the counter, with large windows on each side covered by white semitransparent curtains with ornaments resembling fresh snow falling from the sky. It was freezing cold outside but the atmosphere at the entrance warmed any heart.

Tyler reached out his hands with both keys. 'Choose yours, as this is all part of your birthday present, little one!'

The rooms were basically vis-à-vis in the main hall of the fourth floor, both owning king sized beds, so it made no difference to me, but not to be a pain in the back even more than I was by now, I made by his will and chose the room 422 since it was almost my 22nd birthday, and then hugged them both.

After leaving our bags in the rooms and change into something more comfortable (all I wanted to do was sleep), we found out that the restaurant was bigger than it looked in the brochure and the ski and snowboard lessons were for free to the guests at the main hotel.

The view from my room looked directly onto the ski track and the rest of the resort, and the bed was positioned in such a way that I would wake up to see this paradise every morning through the curtains. A little fireplace stood on the wall of the right side of the bed and in front of it a sofa and two chairs, accompanied by a coffee table. On the left side of the room I had an empty cupboard, in which I had already organized my clothes, and the door to the bathroom stood beside it. A refrigerator with a few bottles of expensive champagne and wine was also at the side of the mini bar in the corner.

As we hadn't eaten anything since we got up on the plane, we decided to finally sit at a table and eat _real_ food. Amber chose, as always in a restaurant, fried chicken and roast potatoes, but Tyler asked for beef steak and rice, and I just ate salmon and avocado salad.

I didn't feel like having any dessert, as the two did, however I excused myself and notified the lovebirds that they would find me in my room, as I only felt like going on an adventure after a couple hours of sleep. I left them a moment to enjoy their mousse by themselves.

In an elevator full of people, different eyes of all that I had seen so far distracted me completely. The blonde man on the other side of the elevator seemed pissed, almost roaring at the phone, but his accent seemed like having some kind of personality of its own.

One blue eye and the other one brown stood on my mind from the moment I stepped out of the elevator until I fell asleep, and perhaps also invaded my dreams...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! :3  
> This is the first fan-fic I ever started writing. I hope you enjoy it!  
> I'm excited to read your comments, and don't forget to leave kudos! ♥  
> xx  
> Kat


End file.
